


good boy™

by silentbutdeadly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Felching, Lingerie, M/M, Public Nudity, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentbutdeadly/pseuds/silentbutdeadly
Summary: Adam smiles, pleased like a teacher with their favourite student. “I want you to fuck me,” he says, “here, in your corner office, for everyone to see. I want you to fuck me against the window, I want you to fuck me until I’m screaming and I want your come dripping out of my ass as you carry me out your office because my legs. Don’t. Work.”





	good boy™

**Author's Note:**

> This is all for Den and Lavin, the best enablers on this entire fucking planet. Love you both!!!

The phone on Shiro’s desk rings.

“Mr. Shirogane, your husband’s here to see you.” 

“Adam’s here?” He ruffles through his bag and scans his desk, running through a list of things he could’ve forgotten at home. He’d just eaten his packed lunch — so why had Adam come all the way here? 

“Yeah,” Lance replies, his voice tinny on the phone. “Do you want him to wait in the lobby, or...”

“Uh, no, that’s fine,” Shiro says, “send him up.” He’s assertive about it, because that’s how CEOs are. He is a leader of many, an example to all, and definitely not flustered because he gets to see his husband during this slog of a workday. “Thanks, Lance.” 

“No problem, Mr. Shirogane.” Lance hangs up, and Shiro’s left with a ringing silence and the realization that his office is a _ mess_. 

He rushes to his closet and shoves his wrinkled suit jacket inside, not even caring about putting it on a hanger. He trips his way across the room, picking up papers and folders and dumping them in a tilted pile on the shelf. He clocks the elevator as it slowly rises to his floor, the numbers on the indicator ticking upwards in a reverse countdown. Shiro collects all his energy drinks and half-drunk coffees, throwing them into the garbage and running out to toss them in the sink. 

He scoops his tie from the floor and loops it around his neck, making a beeline for his chair. The elevator dings as Shiro’s pulling the end of the tie through the knot. He smooths his hair back and does another check, scanning: his pants are tucked in, the floor is clean, there are no weird smells in his office, his desk is neat and all the mess he couldn’t get to in time is hidden behind strategically placed furniture. He doesn’t even have time to appreciate his quick work before Adam knocks on the door. 

Shiro grins. “Come in!” he calls out.

Adam pops his head behind the door, a soft smile on his face. “Hey,” he says, quiet and devastatingly handsome all at once. The chill of fall has brushed his nose and cheeks into an endearing pink. His neck looks startlingly bare in contrast to the dark colour of his thick overcoat. 

All the adrenaline of the past few minutes leaches out of Shiro’s body, turning into single-minded focus as Adam enters the room. He pushes himself off the chair and kisses his husband in greeting, not caring about the possibility of being seen through the windows by his employees. Most of them are out at lunch break, anyways, so Shiro takes advantage — he fondles Adam’s rear as he deepens their kiss. Adam’s lips are spit-slick and he can’t help but bite down. Adam purrs and presses closer, pulling Shiro’s head down towards him. Adam is pink and flushed when they pull apart. A thin trail of saliva stretches between their mouths before breaking, splitting as delicately as a spiderweb. 

“Hey,” Shiro replies, a shit-eating grin splitting his face. “Any reason you, ah, dropped by?” He leans back to sit on his desk, casually crossing his legs to hide the beginnings of his erection. It’s useless — Adam glances briefly at his crotch and he knows that he’s been made. 

“I just needed your help with something, is all.” Adam reaches out to touch Shiro’s face, and Shiro nuzzles into his fingers. Adam frowns and runs his hand down Shiro’s neck. He stops right between Shiro’s collarbones, just above his hastily done tie. 

“You’re sweaty,” Adam says. Damn his observant eyes. 

“It’s probably just hot in here,” Shiro answers. “It’s barely November and they’ve already turned the heating on.” 

Adam tilts his head and scans him from head to toe. Shiro has no idea what he’s looking for. He relaxes when Adamnods, as if in satisfaction. “You’re right,” he agrees, “it is rather hot.” Adam opens his jacket and drops it on the floor behind him.

He’s not wearing a shirt. 

Shiro’s mouth dries at the sudden exposure of beautiful bronze skin, the remnants of a summer tan still clinging onto Adam’s body. His nipples are peaked from the cool outdoor air, still unscathed by the warmth of the indoors. They’re framed by thin straps of peach chiffon, the open-cup brassiere resting delicately on his chest. His hands fall to his waist. The sound of Adam’s belt unbuckling is oppressively erotic in the silence of the office. HIs pants join his coat on the floor, revealing sheer lace stretched over his half-hard cock, crisscrossed with fine, dainty ribbons. Ahe matching garter belt trails over his hips and down his thighs, the suspenders attached to shiny stockings that cling to Adam’s leg.

Adam steps forward, carelessly kicking his pants and jacket off to the side. Shiro falls to his knees at Adam’s feet like a parched worshipper begging for the slightest drop of rain on his skin. Adam smiles and trails his hand through Shiro’s hair. 

“I came here today because I needed your help, Takashi,” Adam murmurs. “Do you know what for?” He rests two fingers on Shiro’s lips. Shiro can take a hint — he takes them inside his mouth and sucks. Adam’s fingers are taste clean, like lemon, and they slip around his mouth like candy. He laves them with his tongue until Adam taps his cheek. He relaxes his jaw, letting the fingers slide out. Only then does he answer.

“You want me to fuck you.” 

Adam smiles, pleased, like a teacher with their favourite student. “I want you to fuck me,” he repeats, “here, in your corner office, for everyone to see. I want you to fuck me against the window, I want you to fuck me until I’m screaming and I want your come dripping out of my ass as you carry me out your office because my legs. Don’t. Work.” He kicks Shiro’s legs until his knees are wide apart; he claims the space with ease. “I want you to fuck me because I’m starting to forget how you feel inside of me, Mr. _Overtime,_” Adam growls. “But first…you’re going to suck me.” 

Shiro moans like a starved man at a feast. He reaches for Adam’s hips and feels soft muscle underneath his hands, the rough softness of the chiffon crushed in between. He nuzzles at Adam’s erection and kisses it through the mesh, slowly working his way down to Adam’s balls. He takes one in his mouth and Adam moans, grabbing Shiro’s hair and pushing him down into his pubes. Shiro scrapes his teeth over the delicate skin and gets his hair yanked in reward — the tightness at his temples is a sharp pleasure rolling over his skin. Adam's thighs are rock hard under Shiro’s hands, tense with the effort to stay upright and refrain from coming on Shiro’s face. Shiro wouldn’t say no to a facial — he loves watching Adam as he orgasms, especially when he feels particularly exhibitionist —but he’d prefer it if he didn’t get jizz in his eye while doing so.

He bites the waistband of Adam’s thong and pulls it down his thighs. Adam’s dick springs out, stiff and weeping bitter precome. Shiro kisses it once more before taking it in his mouth, working his way down until the head presses against the back of his palate. Adam’s breath hitches above him. He cries out when Shiro pulls back and sucks on the head of his cock, tight and relentless before bobbing his head back down to the root. Adam’s grip on Shiro’s head is unwavering, even as he scrambles to find a hold on his body. The silk is slippery, and Shiro can tell it frustrates Adam by the way he scratches at Shiro’s shirt, looking for skin. Shiro strips down to his white undershirt and Adam keens in approval, clawing his way up Shiro’s shoulder. 

“Why are you so fucking good at this,” Adam bitches. “Fuck, Takashi!” 

Shiro stops humming around his dick. “It’s because you have very, _ very _ high standards,” he says. His voice is hoarse and he likes it this way. More importantly, _ Adam _likes it. 

Adam sighs. “That’s true,” he says decadently. “You’re no good to me if you can’t fuck my brains out.” 

“That’s right,” Shiro agrees. He kisses the tip of Adam’s cock. “Thanks to you, I’m a sex god.” 

Adam laughs. “A sex god wouldn’t take his mouth off my dick when I’m about to come,” he says. He slips off his panties and sits on Shiro’s massive mahogany desk. “Though, I suppose you could make it up to me.” He spreads his legs, the garters stretching obscenely down his thighs. There’s a flash of silver in his crease. 

“Are you wearing a butt plug?” Shiro asks.

“I don’t know,” Adam answers, affecting disinterest. He stretches, one foot coming up to rest daintily on the edge of the desk. He’s entirely exposed, the base of the butt plug stark against his tan skin. “You should probably come and check.”

Shiro licks his lips. Adam’s wet and ready, able to take him as soon as Shiro pulls his admittedly neglected erection out of his pants. But they’re playing a game — one that Shiro doesn’t want to end. He gets up, brushes off his knees, and goes to stand where Adam’s legs are splayed apart. He pulls out the butt plug with a fearsome squelch and a hiccupy grunt from Adam. It’s wider than he’d anticipated. Adam’s hole is left gaping, begging to be stuffed with his cock. He’s so tempted to slide in and bury himself in Adam’s warmth, made for him after years of learning and knowing each other. 

Instead, he shoves three fingers inside. Adam exhales in satisfaction and shifts down to meet his knuckles — except Shiro removes his hand, leaving Adam empty once more. . Adam scoffs in displeasure and glares at him over his shoulder. Shiro merely licks his fingers, the same ones just inside Adam, and waits. 

Adam huffs and scoots back up the desk, his left leg splayed exaggeratedly to the side, He relaxes as soon as Shiro puts his fingers back in and strokes his prostate. Adam shudders in pleasure, his cock leaking on his stomach. 

Shiro lifts Adam’s foot and kisses its sole, not minding that Adam had walked in only his socks. He mouths his way down Adam’s calf, slowly bending Adam’s leg backwards as he kisses down his thigh. He pauses at the ends of the nylons, switching from soft, chase pecks into nips and bruises. Adam reaches for his cock and Shiro lets him a moment of grace before biting into his thigh, hard.

Adam howls. His channel tightens around Shiro’s fingers and he’s coming, hot spurts painting his torso in beautiful white.

He’s breathtaking and sexy as all fuck. 

The next thing Shiro knows, his pants are around his ankles and he’s sheathed inside Adam. The warm heat envelopes his cock as Adam’s ass convulses around him. He forgets how to breathe and takes a moment to relearn how to use his lungs. It’s significantly more difficult with the love of his life underneath him, lying sweaty and debauched like a decadent prince with all the best vices. 

Adam grips his shoulders once he starts moving. He’s slow, unwieldy; he doesn’t trust that he won’t just shoot off inside Adam. He hisses when Adam pushes his hands up his shirt and pulls his nipples. Shiro retaliates with a particularly powerful thrust that shoves Adam up the desk. Adam yelps and grips the lip of the desk, but not before he strips Shiro of his shirt, leaving him almost entirely bare. 

Adam’s sopping wet inside. The lube squelches with every thrust of Shiro’s hips, dripping down Adam’s cheeks and smearing Shiro’s pants. The thought of coming inside Adam sends a thrill through Shiro’s spine, an electrical signal through overheated wires. Shiro _ wants, _ he wants nothing more to fill Adam up with him and only him, with his cock, with his fingers, his semen, maybe all three at once, but a little voice in his head is telling him to _ wait. _

Wait, and make him come again.

Adam cries when Shiro pins his wrists with one hand and starts fucking him like he means it. It’s fast and hard — Shiro bottoms out every time. He’d have fucked Adam onto the floor if he hadn’t pinned him into place. He takes Adam’s cock and jacks it, tight and efficient, his grip punishing and hard. Adam breathes like he _ can’t _, every gasp lacking in air. Shiro savours it, even as he bends down to muffle it with a kiss, deep and filthy with tongues and teeth. Adam screams his name as he orgasms. 

Shiro shudders and lets his orgasm rip through his body. He pulls Adam by the hips and crushes the chiffon, pressing his raw hole tight against the base of his cock. He makes sure nothing leaks out, that everything goes where it’s supposed to. He stays inside longer than necessary, smoothing his hands down Adam’s torso as he shivers from the aftershocks. Adam’s slick with sweat and jizz, but he pulls a nipple and Adam’s dick twitches weakly. He takes one in each hand and pulls them in opposite directions, twisting gently as he goes. 

Adam moans, even as he starts spreading his legs. “N-no,” he wheezes, “not yet.” He pauses to catch his breath. “You can suck on my tits when my brain starts working again.” 

Shiro laughs. “Understood,” he says. He pulls out with care, but even with his best efforts come immediately starts leaking down Adam’s thighs. Adam tenses and shudders, and Shiro makes a decision.

“Hey,” he says, right next to Adam’s face, “trust me?”

Adam narrows his eyes. “Most of the time. What is it?”

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Shiro reassures him. “Just, ah, just don’t make any sudden movements.” 

“Takashi what the— fuck!“ 

Adam startles when Shiro hefts him on his shoulder and fireman carries to the settee in the corner. Adam makes a token protest, but Shiro knows his bare chest is a welcome distraction from the rest of his complaints. He settles Adam down carefully, before deftly flipping him over. Adam’s legs hang off the arm-rest, leaving his ass out in the open air. 

Adam’s muffled complaints are still audible behind a face full of pillow. Shiro argues back by shoving his tongue in Adam’s asshole and eating all of his come. 

Almost immediately, Adam’s worries disappear, replaced by muffled gasps and groans. It’s a good thing he decided to splurge on the pillows — he’s got plenty more if Adam decides to bite right through one of them.

Adam’s hole is soft and swollen; much looser than usual, even after their usual brand of kinky sex. Shiro can’t resist pushing his tongue inside and loosening it up even more. He bites the rim and Adam shrieks in pain and pleasure both, his voice dying into soft little cries and heaving breaths. Shiro licks his hole and soothes it with kisses and the soft touch of his fingertips. Adam’s cock leaks sadly, almost in unison with the leftover come dripping out of his asshole. 

Whatever Shiro can’t get with his tongue, he gets with his fingers — he reaches in and scoops it out with two fingers, shoving it into his mouth regardless. He collapses on the end of the settee and bundles Adam into his lap, where he melts against Shiro’s body with the languid ease of a man well-fucked. They kiss, soft and chaste, and Shiro revels in all of Adam’s taste as they breathe each other in.

“So,” Shiro asks, “did you get what you wanted?”

Adam smiles. There’s a wicked twinkle in his eye, one that signals Shiro’s sweet, immediate downfall. He hums. 

“It was adequate.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/klanceitup) and on [tumblr](https://kuxokawa.tumblr.com)!


End file.
